Draco's pijnlijke gevoelens
by fiction-goddes
Summary: Dit verhaal is geschreven voor een fanfiction wedstrijd, het gaat over Draco's gevoelens en gedachten tijdens zijn bijna onmogelijke opgave in zijn zesde jaar


**Draco's pijnlijke gevoelens.**

Het zesde jaar gaat te snel, veel te snel voor Draco Malfidus die een opdracht te vervullen heeft.

Deze opdracht heeft niets met school te maken, niets met zijn afdeling Zwadderich, maar het heeft invloed op zij hele leven en dat van zijn familie.

Meerdere keren zit hij huilend in de meiden wc op de tweede verdieping, waar Jammerende Jenny met hem praat.

Op school is hij meestal de grootte pestkop, de perfecte Zwadderaar, iedereen in zijn afdeling aanbid hem, maar momenteel is daar niets meer van over.

Op een normale dag in een normaal jaar zou hij waarschijnlijk door de gangen zijn gelopen, met zijn vrienden Korzel en Kwast achter hem aan, roepend over hoe slecht Griffoendors en Modderbloedjes zijn en hoe zijn afdeling, zijn leven en zijn ouders zoveel beter zijn dan de rest.

Nu doet hij dit alles niet meer, het lijkt niet meer belangrijk. Hij is de klassenoudste van Zwadderich, maar één die zijn taken verwaarloosd, hij heeft er gewoon de tijd niet meer voor.

Achter zijn rug om hoort hij mensen fluisteren als hij voorbij loopt. Mensen die niet weten waar hij mee bezig is en waarom hij er zo slecht uitziet tegenwoordig.

Hij heeft in geen nachten geslapen, zoveel uren heeft hij doorgebracht in de Kamer van Hoge Nood. Uren waarin hij zichzelf is tegengekomen op een manier die hij liever niet had ontdekt.

Eigenlijk stelt hij helemaal niets voor, denkt hij soms bij zichzelf, eigenlijk is hij niets meer dan een onbetekenend persoontje in een veel grotere wereld. Een wereld waar hij niets van begrijpt en hij is nog niet in staat om er in te treden op de manier die nu van hem verwacht wordt.

Hij zucht en kijkt op van zijn werk, de Verdwijnkast is nog lang niet klaar en zonder hulp is het ook erg moeilijk dit ooit voor elkaar te krijgen.

Hij staat op en veegt zijn voorhoofd af. De rest moet morgen maar. Hij kan zich nu niet meer concentreren en het avondeten begint bijna. Beschaamd luistert hij naar het gerammel van zijn maag en herinnerd zich dat hij de lunch ook al overgeslagen heeft.

Hij loopt de Kamer uit en ziet de deur achter hem verdwijnen. Knikkend loopt hij naar beneden, zijn ogen willen dichtvallen, maar het gerammel van zijn maag houdt hem wakker.

In de Grote Zaal aangekomen gaat hij op zijn gebruikelijke plaats tussen Korzel en Kwast zitten, Patty probeert meteen zijn aandacht op te eisen, maar hij negeert haar.

Al jaren probeert Patty Park zijn aandacht op te eisen, al jaren wil ze hem als haar vriend, maar hij heeft nog nooit iets in haar gezien, alhoewel hij haar vaak zijn aandacht liet stelen als hij behoefte had aan aandacht.

Dat was misschien wel een beetje een foutje in zijn persoonlijkheid, hij wil nooit echt mensen in de buurt hebben, geen mensen die echt om hem geven, behalve zijn ouders, omdat hij veel beter is in zijn eentje. Maar als hij behoefte heeft aan gezelschap of als hij zich eenzaam voelt, dan is ineens iedereen goed genoeg.

Hij schept zijn bord vol met eten en voor hij het weet is zijn bord ook alweer leeg, zijn maag wil nog meer, dus schept hij nog een keer op.

Pas als de hele Zaal begint te lachen merkt hij dat hij half met zijn hoofd in zijn eten was gevallen. Zijn ogen waren dichtgevallen en zijn onderbewustzijn was al begonnen met het inplanten van dromen in zijn hoofd.

Beschaamd staat hij op en loopt de zaal uit. Aan de tafel van Griffoendor had hij gezien hoe Potter, Wezel en het Modderbloedje hem verdacht aankeken en zaten te fluisteren met elkaar.

Hij kan dat groepje niet uitstaat! Bleven ze maar eens weg uit zijn leven.

Hij kan er niet tegen dat Potter hem altijd op zijn huid zit, dit jaar lijkt het zelfs ernstiger dan andere jaren, overal waar hij gaat, volgt Potter hem. Heilige Potter, Potter die nooit iets fout doet, Potter de Held van de School. Niemand heeft oog voor iemand anders, kon hij hem maar eens flink goed vervloeken.

En dan die Wezel, zo'n onnatuurlijke etter, zijn rode haar, de domme uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, nul procent bedrevenheid in toveren en alleen maar goed om af te kraken.

En dat doet hij dan ook. Wezel met zijn rare naam, Wezel zonder geld, zijn hele familie is één grote aanfluiting. Hij moet nog steeds lachen om de toverstok terugslag vier jaar geleden die ervoor zorgde dat hij de hele middag en een gedeelte van de avond slakken spoog.

Maar het ergste is misschien nog wel het betweterige Modderbloedje, Hermelien Griffel.

Zijn gezicht betrekt als hij aan haar denkt.

Modderbloedjes moeten hun plaats weten, ergens onderaan in de samenleving, bij de Dreuzels, maar in plaats van op de achtergrond te blijven doet ze alsof de school van haar is.

Elke les weer vliegt haar hand omhoog en springt ze op en neer als ze een antwoord weet, en ze weet elk antwoord. Misschien dat ze voor de verandering eens op haar plaats moest blijven zitten. Een Permanente Plakbezwering zou misschien werken.

Zuchtend loopt hij naar de Leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich in de kerkers van het kasteel.

Hij gaat op een stoel bij het haardvuur zitten en pakt zijn huiswerk. Wat heeft het allemaal nog voor zin? Alles is nu toch al verpest, hij loopt eindeloos achter, inhalen lukt niet meer.

Langzaam begint hij te lezen in zijn boek Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten.

'Het verschil tussen Necroten en Geesten… Het verschil is…' hij kan zich niet concentreren, de kamer draait voor zijn ogen en voor hij het weet valt hij in slaap.

In zijn dromen beweegt zijn hele leven voor zijn ogen.

Hoe hij als klein kindje in zijn grote landhuis op zijn kamer zat en bijna de helft van zijn bed had verbrand omdat hij niet kreeg wat hij wou, zijn ouders waren zo opgetogen daardoor, eindelijk werd duidelijk dat hij een tovenaar was en dat bed? Ach, dat kon wel vervangen worden, ze hebben toch genoeg geld.

Het eerste jaar op Zweinstein, hij ziet Harry Potter in de trein naar school en wordt door hem afgewezen. Nog nooit eerder was hem iets ontzegd, hij had altijd gekregen wat hij wou! Hoe kan het nu dan ineens zo verkeerd lopen?

Alle keren dat zijn vader hem erop had gewezen dat zij een goede familie zijn, puurbloed, dat ze beter zijn dan de rest.

Hij schrikt wakker en lacht flauwtjes. Waar had die familie hem nu gebracht? Vraagt hij zich af. Hij zit op een school, maar doet werk voor de Heer van het Duister, tegen zijn eigen wil alleen omdat de Heer zijn vader wilde straffen.

Hij voelt tranen prikken in zijn ogen, het is zo oneerlijk, hij had nooit bij de Dooddoeners gewild, ook al gedroeg hij zich nog zo vervelend, ook al is hij het eens met de ideeën, hij was liever gewoon student gebleven. Hij kan dit niet aan, wat stelt hij nou helemaal voor? Helemaal niets toch zeker? Wat kan hij nou dat die Dooddoeners niet kunnen? Zijn enige voordeel is dat hij in de school zit en van binnenuit kan werken, maar verder is hij niet bijzonder, hij heeft geen speciale krachten, hij kan nog nauwelijks zijn eigen lessen maken.

Hij loopt de leerlingenkamer uit en gaat naar de tweede verdieping, waar de meiden wc's zijn. Deze zijn toch niet in gebruik en daar kan hij rustig zichzelf zijn.

Daar aangekomen zakt hij op de grond tegen de muur, tranen biggelen over zijn wangen.

Wat nou als hij de opdracht niet kan voltooien? De Heer van het Duister vermoord zijn hele familie als het mislukt! Hij moet het voor elkaar zien te krijgen, hoe dan ook, het kan gewoon niet anders. Hij heeft geen idee hoe lang het gaat duren voordat de Verdwijnkast klaar is, hij weet niet eens of het hem wel gaat lukken om het helemaal weer in orde te maken, het ding lijkt compleet kapot te zijn.

Jammerende Jenny komt op hem af en vraagt wat er aan de hand is. Hij mompelt iets over 'slechte dag' en begraaft zijn hoofd in zijn knieën.

Jammerende Jenny gaat naast hem zitten en zegt niets.

"Het gaat niet lukken. Ik krijg het nooit op tijd voor elkaar!" roept hij ineens, compleet in paniek. "Mijn moeder, mijn vader, ze gaan dood, ze worden vermoord als ik er niet voor zorg dat Perkamentus vermoord wordt! Ik weet niet hoe ik dit moet doen, ik kan niet zomaar mijn toverstok heffen en hem doden. Dat heb ik nog nooit gedaan, dat is zelfs voor een Zwadderaar als ik te erg." Huilt hij, de woorden voelen onsamenhangend en hij krijgt bijna geen lucht meer van angst.

"Ik weet het, maar het komt allemaal goed, Draco, je kan op Zweinstein altijd hulp verwachten als je het nodig hebt, behalve als je puisten en een bril hebt, dan niet…" zegt Jenny's klagende stem.

Draco grijnst trillerig. "Ik zou er maar niet op rekenen, niemand wil me helpen met deze klus, zelfs de andere Zwadderaars zouden ervoor wegrennen." Mompelt hij en hij haalt een hand door zijn haar. "Maar ik kan maar beter naar bed gaan, ik heb in geen nachten geslapen."

Hij staat op en loopt weg, hij had naar beneden willen lopen, maar de zevende verdieping heeft een te grote aantrekkingskracht.

Eenmaal in de Kamer begint hij meteen weer te werken aan de Kast, wetend dat hij niet veel meer tijd te verspillen heeft.

Hij werkt de hele nacht door, huilend en denkend over hoe zijn leven eigenlijk had moeten zijn.


End file.
